


Always

by Tigergirl1223



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: Set after the Castle series finally after Castle and Beckett have both been shot.





	1. Chapter 1

Rick held her hand as tight as he could. His best friend, his wife, the love of his life. Both of them were currently lying on the kitchen floor, bleeding out. Neither one of them would be able to make it to a phone easily. They could only hope and pray for a miracle for survival, “Kate?” Rick gasped in pain.   
“Yes?” she asked squeezing his hand harder.   
“I love you,” he whispered. He was going to enjoy his last few moments on Earth with her.  
“I love you too,” she said.  
******************************************************************************  
Alexis arrived back at home and quickly stuck her key in the door. After a long hard day, she was hoping her father had a nice meal prepared for the two of them and for Kate as well. She entered the room and quickly took a look for the said couple before she found the two of them lying on the floor, “DAD! KATE!” she shouted in a panic rushing over to them.  
“Alexis,” said Kate, “Call 911.”  
Alexis nodded and ran to the phone as fast as she could. She dialed 911 and waited for the operator to respond, _“911, what’s your emergency?”_   
“My Dad and my Step-Mom are both lying on the floor bleeding. One from the chest and one from the abdomen,” said Alexis as calmly as she could.  
“We were shot,” said Kate, “By Caleb Brown,” she said pointing to where Caleb was also lying on the floor though he didn’t appear to be breathing.  
“They were both shot. And their shooter is here too but I think he’s dead,” said Alexis.  
_“What’s your address, we’ll send ambulances immediately.”_  
“425 Broome Street, at the corner of Broome and Crosby Streets, apartment 125,” informed Alexis, “Please hurry.”  
_“Try to stop the bleeding as best as you can. Paramedics are on their way,”_ informed the operator.   
Alexis quickly found some towels and started to put some pressure on the wounds, praying that the ambulances would make it in time. Kate had already survived one fatal shooting. She couldn’t die of another one, she just couldn’t. She unlocked the door when the paramedics arrived and observed them quickly get to work. She finally let the tears that had been building up spill loose. Rick and Kate couldn’t die. They were meant to be together. Always.  
“Mam,” one of the paramedics touched Alexis on the shoulder, “We’re taking them to New York Presbyterian. You may follow ride with either one of them in the ambulance.”   
Alexis nodded and followed the paramedics to the ambulance. She got into the ambulance with her father while Kate was put in another one. Once they had begun their journey to the hospital, rick reached out for his daughter’s hand, “Hey Kiddo.”  
“Dad, not now,” said Alexis. They arrived at the hospital and rick and Kate were immediately rolled into surgery to try and find the bullets. Alexis called Martha and let her know the situation. Half an hour later, Martha arrived at the hospital and immediately found Alexis in the waiting room, “Gram, I’m so glad you’re here,” said Alexis, the relief in her voice evident.  
“Darling,” said Martha embracing her granddaughter, “Richard and Kate will both be fine. They’re two of the most stubborn human beings I know. Are they still in surgery?”  
Alexis nodded, “I haven’t been updated.”  
A surgeon approached the two women, “Ms. Castle, and you are?” he asked Martha.  
“Martha Rodgers, I’m Richard’s mother and Kate’s mother-in-law. How are they doing doctor?”   
“Hello Ms. Rodgers I’m Dr. Owens. Well we managed to remove the bullet from Mr. Castle’s chest. Thankfully it didn’t hit any of the major organs. He should expect a full recovery with some rest.”  
“And Kate?” asked Alexis.  
The surgeon sighed, “We also removed the bullet from Mrs. Castle’s abdomen. But there was considerable damage done to her uterus.”  
“Did you? Did you, um?” asked Alexis.  
“No we did not have to perform a hysterectomy. I managed to save it, but this injury could’ve been enough to make it impossible for Mrs. Castle to ever bear children, depending on how it heals. We just don’t know at this point.”  
The two women nodded, “Can we see them?” asked Martha.  
“They’re being moved to ICU now, you should be able to see them soon,” said Dr. Owens.   
Martha and Alexis nodded as they followed Dr. Owens to the ICU. They were both nervous but were relieved that rick and Kate were both alive at this point. Alexis entered the room her father was in and quietly closed the door. Rick stirred when he heard the noise, “Hi Dad,” said Alexis.  
“Hey Kiddo,” said Rick moaning a little in pain, “What happened?”  
“You were shot, by Caleb Brown. Paramedics took you and Kate into surgery to remove the bullets…”  
“Wait, Kate was shot too?” asked Rick he obviously didn’t remember much after he had been shot.  
“Yes, in her abdomen. And you in the chest. Dr. Owens managed to remove the bullets. You both should make a full recovery less unforeseen circumstances.”   
Rick took a deep breath as he absorbed all of the information. He then immediately regretted taking a deep breath since it hurt too much, “How’s Kate doing?”  
“I haven’t seen her yet,” admitted Alexis, “I’m going to see her after I’m done visiting you. Gram is here, I’m sure she wants to see you.” Rick nodded and let go of Alexis’s hand to allow her to leave, “Oh Dad one more thing,” she said turning around to face him. Rick looked up at her, “I think this information might be best either coming from the doctor or from you. Kate’s uterus was severely damaged. They managed to save it but she may never be able to have children.”   
Rick gasped, but not in physical pain. He had never discussed having children with Kate, but now that they might be able never have kids together, he suddenly wished more than anything for the opportunity to be able to see Kate become a mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis entered the waiting room and called out to her grandmother, “Gram?”  
Martha looked up and said, “Yes darling?”  
“Dad would like to see you,” Alexis replied.   
Martha nodded and stood. She walked back to Rick’s room and knocked on the door, “Richard?”  
“Yeah,” he answered softly, almost as if he had been crying.   
Martha opened the door and entered the room, “How are you feeling?”  
“Well my chest hurts,” replied Rick.  
“I’m sure,” sighed Martha.  
“Mother, is it true what Alexis said about Kate?” asked Rick. It looked like he was still holding tears back.  
Martha let out a long sigh and grabbed his hand, “The doctor says they don’t know for sure. There is still a possibility Richard.”   
Some tears finally spilled loose from Rick’s eyes. He couldn’t help himself, “But Kate and I...we hadn’t even talked about kids. And now, that opportunity may have been taken away from us forever.”   
“Richard, you have to be positive. Kate is a strong woman. She’s a fighter. You both are. You both we’ll make it through, like you always do. Together,” Martha emphasized.   
******************************************************************************  
Alexis knocked on the door to Kate’s hospital room, “Kate.”  
Kate quickly stirred awake when she heard the knock at the door and her step-daughter’s voice, “Alexis?” Alexis entered the room and sat down in the chair across from Kate’s bed, “How’s Rick doing?”  
Alexis smiled slightly and said, “Okay right now. He was shot in the chest but thankfully the bullet didn’t damage any major organs. It’ll be a long road, but he should recover. Gram is with him now.”  
“Oh goodness, I should make sure that Esposito and Ryan know about what happened,” Kate started to say.  
“Kate, I’ll make sure that either Gram or I call Detectives Esposito and Ryan and explain what happened,” said Alexis, “You need your rest.”  
Kate chuckled lightly and then rubbed her abdomen when it started to hurt, “You know me, I never slow down.”  
“Kate, you have survived many things, but you still need to rest,” Alexis emphasized.  
There was another knock on the door and Dr. Owens entered the room, “Mrs. Castle?”   
Alexis stood up to leave, “I’ll go.”  
“No you can stay,” said Kate.  
Alexis looked down sadly and said, “Kate, you might want to be alone for this news.” Alexis exited the room, leaving the surgeon and police captain behind alone.  
Dr. Owens looked over Kate’s chart one final time before he sat down in the chair previously occupied by Alexis, “Well I just finished speaking with your husband and your mother-in law. He did sustain severe muscle damage, but no major organs were harmed. He should make a full recovery.”   
Kate sighed, relieved to hear her husband was doing well, “That’s great to hear doctor. And um?”  
Dr. Owens took a deep breath preparing himself to give Kate the bad news, “Well you were shot in the abdomen and the bullet pierced your uterus.”  
Kate’s breath caught in her throat and she could already feel the tears forming “Did you? Did you have to remove it?”   
Dr. Owens took another deep breath, “No, I was able to save your uterus Mrs. Castle. But depending on how your uterus and the surrounding abdominal tissue heal, this injury may affect your ability to carry children in the future.”   
A few tears ran down Kate’s cheeks. She had always been career driven and had rarely thought about having children, especially because she always thought her work schedule would interfere with her ability to be a good mother. But now…now that she may never be able to have children of her own with Rick. Now that she may never have the chance to hear a baby’s first heartbeat, feel a baby kick, hold her own baby in her arms, even all of the unpleasant things about pregnancy like morning sickness and labor pain, she wanted to experience it more than anything now.   
“Mrs. Castle, do you want me to send Ms. Castle back in?” asked Dr. Owens gently.  
Kate wanted anyone to comfort her right now. All she wanted to do was cry in Rick’s arms right now. Finally, Kate nodded gently and asked, “Please?”   
******************************************************************************  
Alexis went to knock on the door signaling her entrance when she heard sniffling coming from the other side of the room. She decided against knocking and just opened to find a distraught Kate barely keeping it together. Alexis could tell by the look on her step-mother’s face that Dr. Owens had told her about the injury. Alexis had no idea what to say. She didn’t have to worry about the prospect of not having kids. She did not have any idea what Kate was going through right now. Alexis stuttered before she finally said, “I’m so sorry Kate.”  
Kate shifted slightly, indicating her consent to let Alexis sit on the bed next to her. Alexis walked over and sat down next to Kate. Finally, all of the emotion welling up inside of her let loose. Kate wrapped her arms around Alexis and began to sob hysterically, “Oh Alexis. I may never get to be a mother.”   
“It’s okay Kate,” said Alexis rubbing Kate’s back soothingly, finally letting the tears that had been welling in her eyes slide down her cheeks, “Everything is going to be okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis and Martha arrived home later that night. The police had gathered all of the evidence and released the scene shortly before they left the hospital. The paramedics and police officers had cleaned everything and you could no longer tell the events that had taken place there earlier that day. Not a drop of blood, not a fragment of bullet, nothing. They hadn’t been home for more than five minutes when there was a knock at the door. Alexis went to answer it and found Esposito on the other side, “Oh hey,” she said.  
“Alexis,” Esposito acknowledged her, “Um, can I come in? I have to ask you and Ms. Rogers a few questions.”  
Alexis nodded and stepped aside to let him into the room, “Is this about Dad and Kate getting shot?” asked Alexis with a few tears in her eyes.  
Esposito nodded, “Ryan and I were here earlier to examine the evidence. Yes, I know they found Caleb’s body here as well but it’s standard protocol. Ryan is down at the hospital to talk to Captain Beckett and your father.”   
“But the two people responsible are dead right?” asked Alexis. She couldn’t imagine if the people responsible for her father and stepmother’s attempted murders were still alive.   
Esposito nodded again, “Yes Caleb Brown was the other man here in the apartment and Mason Wood’s body was found in his kill room. If it hadn’t been for Beckett, well, we could be looking at a different situation.”   
Alexis and Martha sat down on the couch and Esposito sat across from them, “Now Alexis, when you got home what you saw? Try to recall as many details as you can.”  
Alexis took a deep breath and said, “Well, Dad and Kate were lying on the kitchen floor, bleeding out. There was another man lying in the corner, but he was dead. Other than that, everything was in place. Nothing was stolen. Other than the guns on the floor, everything was pretty normal.”  
Esposito nodded and turned to Martha, “How about you Ms. Rogers?”  
“Well, they took Alexis and I to that little room to be safe but once everyone told us it was safe and that they had found LokSat, I figured everything was alright. I went to run a few errands and I was at the grocery store when Alexis called me and informed me that Richard and Kate had been shot and were both being taken to the hospital.”   
Esposito nodded and stood as he absorbed the information, “Thank you both very much. I’ll meet up with Ryan and we can compare reports at the station. Do either of you ladies need anything?”  
Martha shook her head and said, “No we should be good tonight.”  
“Gram!” scolded Alexis, “Someone broke into this apartment and tried to kill Dad and Kate…”  
“And they’re both dead now darling,” said Martha. Alexis looked at her skeptically.  
“Alexis,” Esposito said gently, “Would you feel more comfortable if I had someone come by a few times to make sure everything is alright?”   
Alexis sighed and nodded, “Okay,” she whispered softly.  
******************************************************************************  
Ryan knocked on the door to Kate’s hospital room and called her name, “Captain?”  
Kate lowered the volume on the TV and wiped the few tears from her eyes before she called out, “Come in Ryan.”  
Ryan entered the hospital room and took a seat in the chair next to her bed, “Uh, so how are feeling?” he asked.  
“I’ve been better,” Kate admitted honestly, “I’ve felt worse than I’ve ever felt in my entire life,” she thought.  
Ryan took a deep breath, “Well you mentioned that Mason and Caleb are both dead now correct?”  
Kate swallowed thickly, all of the memories flooding her again, “Yes,” she said softly, “I managed to kill Mason before we escaped and I shot Caleb right before he shot me.”   
Ryan recorded the information quickly in a notepad, “Okay, well Esposito and I gathered as much as we could this morning. He’s also finished interviewing Martha and Alexis. I have to get back to the statin. I hope you feel better.”  
“Thank you,” Kate said sincerely before Ryan left the room.   
Kate leaned back into the pillows and continued to watch the TV in front of her. She honestly had no idea what she was actually watching to be honest. All she could think about had been the previous events. The kill room, her husband being captured, escaping, feeling safe in their home, and to then have found out their home had been intruded. As her and rick had lied on the ground, all she could think about was what she would’ve ever done if he had died. Kate turned off the TV and shut her eyes, though she had the feeling she wouldn’t be getting a lot of sleep tonight.  
******************************************************************************  
Alexis tossed and turned, trying to be able to fall asleep, but every time she shut her eyes, all she saw was the image of her father and Kate lying on the floor. She knew they were safe, they were both at the hospital, with doctors and nurses looking after them. But she couldn’t help but still fear for their lives. What if one of them started bleeding again and this time didn’t make it? Kate had already survived one fatal gunshot wound; she couldn’t die of another one. Alexis finally got up out of bed and wondered down the hall to Rick and Kate’s bedroom. Nothing was out of place; it was exactly how they had left it, Rick’s side being much messier than Kate’s side. She crawled into the bed, it was cold since now it had been awhile since anyone had been sleeping in it. She imagined her Dad was beside her the way she had slept in his bed after having a nightmare as a little girl. He would wrap his big strong arms around her and say he was protecting her from the monsters under her bed. Only now, her Dad wasn’t there to protect her and the imaginary monsters under her bed were very real. And they had almost taken the lives of two of the people that mattered most to her. It took a while longer but fatigue finally caught up to Alexis as she fell asleep in Rick and Kate’s bedroom imagining her father was protecting her with his big strong arms.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Rick and Kate had been shot. They were both steadily recovering and they had had many visitors, but they had yet to see each other face to face. Since none of the nurses nor his mother and daughter were around to scold him, Rick decided to see if he could make it down the hall to see Kate himself. Rick slowly made his way out of bed, grabbing his IV stand and doing his best to walk down the hall which was proving to be a more difficult task than he originally thought it would be. It took him about five minutes, but he finally made his way to Kate’s room and knocked on the door, “Kate?”  
Kate awoke startled and questioned, “Castle?” Rick quietly opened the door and gave her his cocky grin that she loved, “Castle, what are you doing in here?”  
“I just had to see you,” he said, sitting down on the bed and stroking her cheek lovingly.   
“You know you could pass out or pop your stitches or something else like that! You were shot a week ago,” scolded Kate.   
“But so were you,” emphasized Rick, “Forgive me if I want to comfort my injured wife.”  
Kate sighed and turned her head towards the window, “I’ve been shot before, that’s not the worst thing that’s been said to me this past week.”   
Rick looked out the window along with Kate though a view of the hospital parking lot wasn’t the most interesting sight. He knew deep down why Kate was so upset but he didn’t know how to bring it up with her. As much as the possibility of not having children stung to him, he knew it was 1,000 times worse for her. He at least had Alexis, and while Kate loved Alexis like her own daughter, he had also wanted to be able to have children with Kate. There was still a chance, but a pregnancy would be higher risk now, along with the fact that Kate was over 35. Rick grabbed her hand gaining her attention, “You’re the strongest woman I know Kate. Everything will work out.”   
Kate glanced down at their entwined hands, not knowing what to say. She knew Rick was troubled by the news as well and she didn’t want to upset him even further. She took a deep breath, “There’s always adoption…”  
“Kate...” interrupted Rick, though he was unsuccessful.  
“Or surrogacy. Or maybe this was the universe’s way of telling us we’re not destined to have children together,” she completed her sentence.   
“Kate,” he said again, this time gaining her attention, “Focus on your recovery right now. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there or if we feel a stronger baby fever.”   
But that was just it. Did Kate really have baby fever because she genuinely wanted children? Or was it because the possibility might now be out of reach, like a young child suddenly wanting to play with the toy their sibling was playing with at the moment. She had watched her husband with her Alexis and Ryan with Sara and Nicholas. And every time one of the detectives welcomed a new member of the family, she had always felt a pull towards motherhood. She was just always too scared to bring it up with Rick. She was always afraid that she would be a terrible mother with her long work hours and also because of the fact that she had lost her own mother at nineteen. The more she thought about it, the more she realized it wasn’t just because of her abdominal injury. She desperately wanted children with Rick and she was going to make it happen. How, she didn’t know yet, but she knew Rick, Martha, and Alexis were right. They would work it out, just like they always did. She rubbed circles on top of his hand with her thumb and asked, “How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?”  
“Well, you know that day eight years ago when I was brought in to work on the copy-cat killer case with you? I took one look at you and knew you were the one,” said Rick.  
Kate looked at him skeptically and said, “Castle, I love you dearly, but with all due respect, I couldn’t stand you when we first started working together.”   
Rick chuckled lightly and then groaned out of pain. He knew he had been a thorn in Kate’s side early on in the partnership and he probably still was. But somehow, he had become the luckiest man in New York City to get her to agree to spend the rest of her life with him. A nurse knocked on the door and entered the room, “Mr. Castle, there you are. I found him Dr. Owens,” she called.  
“Thank you Melissa,” he said. He lightly scolded Rick and said, “While it is good to see you up and moving around Mr. Castle, it is not advised you do so without the supervision of a medical professional.” Kate smirked, desperately trying to hold in her laughter, partly out of respect for her husband and also since it was still pretty painful for her to laugh hard at this point, “Now Melissa needs to take both of your vitals, so I need your to return to your room, Mr. Castle.”  
Melissa helped Rick stand and he turned to Dr. Owens, “You think I’m stubborn doctor, just wait until she’s up and walking,” he smiled, pointing to Kate. That time, Kate couldn’t help but laugh and then winced out of pain.   
“Alright Mr. Castle, back to your room you go,” said the nurse. Rick turned around and mouthed ‘I love you’ to Kate to which she mouthed ‘I love you too’ back to him.


End file.
